


Assassin's Tales Vol. 3

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: A bit of titilation, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 22,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: The Third Volume of Assassin's Creed One Shots.Ratings will vary from story to story.Tags will be added as more stories are added.





	1. Confessional-Jacob Frye/Reader

Stepping back onto the train you hoped and prayed that no one else was back yet. Rushing to the wash station, you quickly turned on the hot water and once hot enough, you began splashing your face with it, hoping that your face would be so red, no one would notice your tear stained eyes.

Any other time, you could have just hid it with your favorite pair of sunglasses. But not this time, he had seen to that. After a few moments of splashing your face, you turned off the water and dried off your face and hands. Reaching into your coat pocket, the feel of the bent metal frames was enough to make you start crying all over again.

“(Y/N?) Dear what is it?”

Looking up, through tears you saw it was Evie. Quickly pulling you into a hug, Evie held you and rubbed your back as you cried.

After a few moments, you reached back into your coat pocket and pulled out a mangled pair of cats-eye sunglasses.

“Are those…?” Evie asked.

“Yes. The ones Jacob gave me for my birthday. “You said, stammering.

“What happened?” She asked.

Taking a deep breath you said “Remember that guy friend of mine that I was going to meet for coffee? Well I met him and right away, he starts in on me about Jacob. He starts telling me how he thinks Jacob is trash and how you are trash too and how he doesn’t get why I’m friends with the two of you. All the things he said, it just made my blood boil. I told him that I had been friends with you two long before I was friends with him and I was not to put up with him talking about you two that way and that my friendship with him was over.”

Wiping your eyes you continued “And then as I turned to leave, He gets up and shoves me, right in front of everyone. When he did so he knocked my glasses off. Before I could even get up and grab them, he crushed them with his boots. And then he left.”

“Oh love, I’m sorry” Evie said, pulling you back in for another hug “You didn’t deserve that.”

Sniffling you said “I’m sorry, but I can’t stand it when people insult you two. I get they don’t know you guys like I do, but just the way he spoke about you guys, especially the way he spoke about Jacob…”

You didn’t know it, but it was at that moment that Jacob stepped back onto the train and made his way towards the bar. Before he could get there, he saw Evie holding you. What’s more he saw that you were crying and saw clutched in your hands the glasses.

Jacob remembered well that day that three of you went down to the festival at St James’s Park. Stopping at all the vendors, he remembered watching you finding the cats-eye glasses and remembered you being a tad disappointed that none of the pairs for sale fit you the way you liked. It hadn’t been an easy task, but he managed to find out the fit you liked and had them made. When he gave them to you on your birthday, you had given him the biggest hug and a kiss on the cheek and you spent the rest of the day showing them off with a smile so big, it could be seen for miles.

As Jacob got closer to the car, he slowed down and stopped near the doorway, hiding himself.

“The way he spoke about Jacob, I couldn’t take it. And of course, he knew Jacob had given me these. Of all the things to break, he broke the one thing from my…” You quickly caught yourself before you said it.

“From your crush?” Evie asked. “Yes, (Y/N) I know you have a crush on Jacob.”

Breaking the hug you asked “How. How did you know?”

Laughing, Evie said “You kind of gave yourself away several years ago when you started blushing every time Jacob would smile at you. “

“I know it’s silly but I can’t help it. He always makes me smile, even during the times when smiling is the last thing I want to do. I’ve never known someone who could do that to me, just like I’ve never had a guy treat me like an equal the way he does. He’s the only guy I can actually be myself around and know that he isn’t going to judge me for it. So yeah, I have a crush on your brother. A massive one at that” You said, feeling better to finally get it off your chest.

“Look at me. A trained Assassin crying over broken sunglasses.” You sighed.

Taking the frames from you, Evie said “Let me take them to Alec and see what he can do.”

“Sure” You said “And please, promise me you won’t tell Jacob? About any of this?”

Glancing past you a moment, Evie could see in the next car that Jacob was peeking around the corner.

“Don’t worry, I won’t say a word” and with that, Evie walked towards the back of the train, leaving you alone with your thoughts.

As Jacob saw Evie walk away, he knew this was his chance. Jacob had suspected you might have feelings for him, but hadn’t asked as he didn’t want it to affect your friendship. That and he didn’t wish to confess his own feelings without knowing how you felt first.

Somewhat calm now, you looked in the mirror and saw that your eyes and face were still red. Realizing that one of the stations was coming up soon, you resolved to step off and by a quick replacement pair.

Turning to head out, you nearly ran straight into Jacob and screamed.

“Oh my god, Jacob! You scared me!”

“I’m sorry” Jacob said sheepishly

“It’s okay, it’s just…” You stammered.

“Bad day?” He asked.

“Yeah…” You said, hoping that would be the end of it.

Without a word, Jacob pulled you in for a hug, with his warmth and his scent making you melt inside. Ever since you realized you had feelings for him, you couldn’t smell things like leather, whisky or gunpowder for that matter without thinking of him. 

Jacob could feel you relax against him, could feel all of the stress of the day fade away from you. Reaching over, he planted a small kiss on top of your head and said gently “Don’t worry my love. We will set things right.”

At the feel of his kiss and the words “My love”, your eyes instantly went wide. Jacob had called you “love” before, but had never addressed you as “My Love”.

“You..You heard me earlier? How much did you hear?”

“I heard all I needed to” Jacob said softly. Breaking the hug and bringing his hands to your face he said “You’re not the only one with a massive crush.”


	2. In Search of Her-Federico Auditore

It was 9 am and Ezio was late, yet again. Waiting outside the Palazzo Auditore, Federico could only guess why Ezio was late, though he guessed it was because Ezio had paid a certain Cristina Vespucci another evening visit. He didn’t know why he expected his brother to ever show up on time, but he always did and was always disappointed.

Tired of waiting, Federico decided to set off on his own. Heading to the bank on business for their father, he had to cross the market to get there. On this fine day, it was particularly busy so Federico could only go as quickly as the crowd would allow him.

As he walked through the crowd, his thoughts began to wander about a certain someone. He knew he shouldn’t allow himself to be too distracted, but anytime he thought of you, it couldn’t be helped.

It had been this way for weeks, ever since he saw you just outside the Santa Maria Novella, standing amongst a group of very lovely ladies. Federico had been trying to teach Ezio more about free running when he saw you. He had been so entranced by you, that he had missed a step and fallen off of the roof onto a vendor. He had never done that in all his years of free running and Ezio wasn’t about to let him forget it either.

Federico from then on, anytime he was out and about, he would look for you, but so far he had yet to spot you. Even though he had only seen you once, the image of you was seared into his mind. That lovely smile. The way your hair shone in the morning sun. Anytime he thought of you, he couldn’t help but feel he was walking on air.Because he had not seen you since, he began to fear that you were just simply passing through and that you had long since left Firenze. 

Federico was nearly to the bank when he caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye. Looking to see what it was, he was stunned by what he saw. Walking towards the bank as well, was none other than you. Recognizing that same beautiful smile from anywhere, he felt as if he had been struck by lightning.

Smoothing his tunic and his hair, Federico took a breath and began walking towards you. He hoped with everything he had he would not make a fool of himself and that if nothing else, he would finally learn the name of the most beautiful woman in all of Firenze.


	3. Stand and Unfold Yourself-Jacob Frye/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ties in with my series "Taken"

Walking into the London Assassins Bureau, you were preparing yourself mentally for another long day. Having been there less than a week, you had a lot of catching up to do as the New Director of Intelligence and already you and the Council had gone head to head at least twice.

Checking in at the desk, you noticed that one lucky individual had white roses waiting for them. As you started to walk away, the clerk said “Those are for you.”

Looking over the bouquet, you found the card and opened it. Inside were the words “I look forward to meeting you.-Jacob Frye.” Instantly you knew that name. Sir Jacob Frye, the male half of the Frye twins, Master Assassin and leader of The Rooks. Reputed to be a major Wild Card, he was renowned for giving the Council more than its fair share of headaches.

Taking the flowers with you, you headed upstairs to your office and once inside, you set the flowers down on your desk and took a moment to breath in their scent. How this Jacob Frye knew you liked white roses, you didn’t know, but you were not about to complain.

Pulling up the file on Jacob Frye, looking over his photo, you couldn’t help but admit he was a handsome sort. A bit rough around the edges, but handsome nonetheless. Looking through his file, you took note of what the council had kept on him and saw that he had quite the history as was to be expected of someone who was born and raised an Assassin.

As you were busy catching up, a certain leader of the Rooks was on his way upstairs. Having found out that you had picked up the flowers, he felt like there was no time like the present to go introduce himself formally.

As he reached your office, Jacob peeked around the corner. Seeing you at your desk, Jacob noted you were very professionally dressed, and far more beautiful than the others had said. Looking down at his own clothes, a part of him wished he had dressed more smartly, but here he was.

Hearing a knock at the door, you were surprised to see Jacob Frye himself standing before you so soon. Looking back at the photo and at Jacob himself, you had to admit the pictures didn’t do him justice, he was far more handsome in person.

“Good Morning Ms. (Y/N). I see you got my surprise. “He said, taking his flat cap off and offering his hand. Standing up to meet him and shake his hand, you noted he had a firm yet gentle touch.

Handsome and a sexy voice. So far the file is correct.

“I did, Mr. Frye. Thank you. I’m curious though. Do you always welcome a new Director with flowers?” You asked teasingly.

“No. Just the ones who tell off the Council early on.” Jacob replied smirking.

“Word certainly spreads fast here.” You smiled. “I admit, that’s not how I was planning on starting my tenure here.”

“Can I ask why you did?” Jacob said, in a tone of someone looking for juicy gossip.

“All I will say is, I didn’t appreciate them being cavalier about how many agents they go through here. “ You replied, internally cringing over the memory of that spirited discussion. “I take my job seriously Mr. Frye and anytime we lose an agent, I take it personally. Especially if we lose them in a way that means that I have to pay their family a visit.”

Having grown up as an Assassin, Jacob had long since learned the lesson that losing people was part of the deal and there were no guarantees of long life at all in their line of work. Still he couldn’t help but admire your nerve, in more ways than one.

“I don’t blame you there Ms. Besides, I’ve never been a fan of the Council myself. Then again the feeling is mutual.” Jacob admitted.

Laughing, you said “Yes, I noted that in your file.”

Smiling he asked “And what else did my file say? Can you tell me?”

“I have Director’s discretion so yes. Let’s see. Your considered very insolent and arrogant. Your propensity for making a scene is considered legendary and you are well known for being a shoot first, ask questions later kind of person. And that’s just for openers.” You said.

Smirking Jacob asked “Does the file make sure to mention my dashing good looks?”

“Maybe not in those words, but it does note that you have a tendency to wear either your flat cap or a top hat. And it also notes that you are a bit of a flirt. And based on the fact that you had flowers sent to me before you even met me, I’d have to agree with that.” You said smiling. “By the way, how did you know I like white roses?”

“Lucky guess actually. Id considered red, but I was worried that might be a bit too forward. In case you were attached as it were. And from the lack of rings on your hands, I’d say there is no formal attachment at least.” Jacob stated, hoping he was correct on the last part.

“I think I’m going to have to make a bit of a change in your file, Mr. Frye. You are more than a bit of a flirt.” You said laughing.

“But am I right?” He asked hopefully. “That you are not attached?”

“Yes you are. My line of work doesn’t exactly allow for much dating. That and it involves lying about what I do” You admitted. “Which I can do, but I don’t enjoy it.”

“Understandable. It’s why most of us stick within the Brotherhood. “Jacob said.

“So I’ve noticed.”

“Out of curiosity, does my file have anything missing?” Jacob inquired.

“Not on you per say, but it does note that the information on your mobile headquarters is out of date.” You said, curious why he was asking.

“Oh that’s because I’ve been busy upgrading it. If you like, I can show you tonight. I’ll even pick you up myself.” Jacob said smiling, hoping you would say yes.

“I’ve no plans tonight so why not?” You shrugged. “I get off at 6pm.”

“I’ll be waiting.” And with a tip of his flat cap and a devilish smile on his face he said “Till tonight Miss (Y/N). Give the Council hell from me.” And with that, Jacob Frye departed.

Watching him walk away, you enjoyed the sight of him. And you realized you were blushing a bit.

Looking back down at Jacob’s picture, you smiled and found yourself looking forward to meeting up with him again later. Today was shaping up to be a good day.


	4. Two Vows-Ezio Auditore/Reader

Waking up before the others, you knew you wouldn’t have much time. Climbing out of bed as quietly as you could, you reached underneath and pulled out a small bag. Inside were a set of clothes that no one knew you had. A set of clothes that would allow you to be yourself, if just for a little bit.

Putting on the tunic, trousers, belt and boots, you took a quick glance in the mirror to make sure everything was in place. Realizing you forgot your hat, you grabbed it and tucked your long hair. Looking back in the mirror, you realized it wouldn’t get much better than that.

Quietly climbing out the window, you slow made your way to the roof, looking around to make sure no one was watching. Once up top, you took in the morning view of Firenze, the sun just half way above the horizon. Just enough light to allow you to see.

Taking a deep breath, you looked for a good location and spotted the Santa Maria Novella. With nothing else for it, you took off running across the roof, jumping to the next one with practiced ease.

As you crossed each roof one after another, you let yourself get caught up. There was something about running loose through the city that relaxed you. Up above everything and everyone else, you didn’t have to pretend to be something you were not.

Getting closer to the Novella, you stopped to catch your breath a moment. Realizing you were greatly thirsty, you climbed down off the building and made your way through the crowd to the fountain. Once you reached it, you cupped your hand and took one drink after the other.

You were so busy getting more water, you didn’t notice a couple of people running through the crowd. Knocking over everything in their wake, as they neared the fountain, they didn’t bother to slow down and no sooner had you come up to see what was going on, you found yourself knocked into the fountain completely.

Completely drenched, as you came up for air, you could hear the crowd laughing at your predicament. Noting that if you were dressed as a woman, there would have been several to help you out of the fountain, but as you tried to open your eyes, there was no such help. Turning red, you scrambled to get out of the fountain, only to realize your hat was gone and your hair was drenched as well. You were an utter mess and you knew it. Walking home was going to be beyond humiliating.

Crawling to the edge of the fountain, you looked up and saw a hand extended out to you. Grateful that one person bothered to show any decency, you took it and the person helped you out of the fountain. Taking a moment to thank them, you took your hair and wrung it out as best as you could.

Looking to see who had assisted you, you realized that you knew them. It was the second son of Giovanni Auditore, a young man by the name of Ezio. You didn’t know much about Ezio. In fact you knew his sister Claudia much better. But you did know him enough to notice that he was not being his usual talkative self.

After wringing out your hair, you set about wringing out your clothes as best as you could and it was then that you noticed why Ezio was so quiet. The tunic and trousers which that morning had been loose enough to hide your figure, now due to being drenched, revealed every inch of you to not just Ezio, who stood entranced, but everyone else. Beyond embarrassed, you buried your face in your hands, and turned to walk off, tears beginning to form.

“Wait!” Ezio called after you. But you continued walking, wanting far away from everyone.

Catching up with you, Ezio took your arm and pulled you into an alley.

“I know you. You’re (Y/N) Vespucci. You’re Cristina’s sister aren’t you?” Ezio said.

Thinking there was nothing for it, you said “Yes, I am.” Still deeply embarrassed at the whole debacle.

“What are you doing dressed like this?” Ezio asked.

“Does it really matter?” You said, hoping he would go away.

“I don’t mind, I was merely asking.” Ezio replied.

Taking a deep breath you said “It’s a long story. And quite frankly all I want to do is fall into a hole. I don’t know how I’m going to sneak back in like this.”

Thinking it over a moment, Ezio offered his hand and said, “Come with me, I’ve an idea.”

Taking his hand, Ezio lead you through the different alleyways of the city until you saw a familiar sight, the Palazzo Auditore. Walking in Ezio called out “Claudia?” After a few moments, Claudia appeared and saw you standing there, still drenched.

“Ezio? (Y/N), what’s going on here?” Claudia asked.

“It’s a long story. Can you help her? She can’t go home like this.” Ezio stated.

“Of course. Come with my dear, I’ve got a few things you can borrow.” Claudia said gently, leading you to her room. Once inside, you peeled off your wet clothes and while you dried off, Claudia pulled a few things from her wardrobe for you to wear. After you finished getting dressed, Claudia helped you to fix your hair. Giving her a big hug and thanking her for all of her help, you gathered your still wet clothes and put them into a bundle.

Meeting Ezio back in the entryway, he offered to escort you back home.

Along the way, you and Ezio made small talk. Still somewhat embarrassed by the whole mess, you found it hard to look at Ezio, and you wondered if he would think less of you after this.

“So why were you dressed differently?” He asked gently.

“I was…free running. Which is kind of hard to do in a dress.” You said.

“Why were you free running?” He inquired.

“I enjoy it. I can’t explain it, but I enjoy it. It’s a nice break from sitting around, being lady like all of the time. Plus they say the Assassin’s free run.” You said.

Stopping for a moment, Ezio asked “What do you know about the Assassins?”

Surprised by his reaction, you said “Only old stories. That they were quick on their feet. That they have these special knives they wear on their arms. My father’s friends used to tell stories about them at dinner. I used to love hearing those stories. I loved them so much I used to run around pretending I was one. If I’m honest, I still think about being one.”

“Why would you want to be one?” Ezio asked gently.

Thinking about it a moment you said “So I can do as I please and not what’s expected of me.”

“Don’t you want to marry and have a family?” Ezio asked.

“Maybe one day. But for once in my life, I’d like a say in what I do and not have it all planned out for me. I’ve never been one to do as I’m told Ezio. It’s just not who I am.” You said plainly.

Ezio had to admit you had a point. He knew full well what it was like to live under his families expectations of him, but he also knew the expectations on your shoulders were different.

Arriving at your home, you thanked Ezio for all of his help. Before he left, he asked in a low voice “Did you mean what you said, when you wanted to be an Assassin?”

“Yes I did.”

“Come over to my home in two days. We will start then” And with that Ezio bowed and walked away.

Meeting him a few days later, you saw that Ezio, with the help of his friend Leonardo, had set up some training for you.

“If you want to learn, we’ll start with these” Ezio said, holding up a knife.

And so it began, weeks and weeks of Ezio teaching you all he knew. Once he taught you all he knew, his older brother Federico stepped in to help as well. Weeks turned into months and as you worked with the Auditores, with tenacity and talent, you quickly absorbed all of the knowledge they possessed.

Every week you looked forward to training with Ezio. It was easy enough to leave the house to do so, you simply told them you were going to visit your friend Claudia. Once you got there, you would change into clothes that would allow you to move more freely and hide the fact that you were training.

As you trained together, you and Ezio quickly grew closer. You didn’t realize how close the two of you had gotten until one afternoon, when you two were sparing in the courtyard. What started off as sword practice went to hand to hand combat as the two of you got into it. Quickly matching each other point for point, it remained even until you managed to get the drop on Ezio and pin him to the ground.

As you held him in place, your face inches from his, Ezio pulled you to him for a kiss. Thinking he was trying to trick you, you quickly pulled away from him. It wasn’t until the both of you were back on your feet and Ezio pulled you in for another that you realized it was no trick. And you realized you enjoyed it.

Watching the two of you train was Ezio’s father Giovanni. He had known all along that Ezio was training Vespucci’s youngest daughter in the ways of the Brotherhood and while he held no objection, he knew that if her father found out, there was no telling what would happen.

Giovanni had watched your progress closely and agreed you would be a good match not just for Ezio but for the Brotherhood as well. He knew if this was to continue and not cause trouble, something would have to be done.

After you and Ezio finished training, Giovanni walked up to the both of you.

“Ezio, (Y/N) There is something we must discuss.” Giovanni said. “If the two of you wish to continue progressing together, we must make sure that nothing else will stand in the way.”

“What do you suggest Father?” Ezio asked.

“That you get permission from her Father to formally court (Y/N). As it is right now, her family may have marriage plans for her, and if that is so, there is nothing we can do about it. But if you get permission, you two can continue training with each other, no sneaking around and if her family agrees, we can eventually bring her into the Brotherhood with them none the wiser.” Giovanni said.

Looking to you Ezio asked “What do you think?”

“I think your father is right. Once we finish here, let us go speak to my family. I just hope nothing is in place.”

After you finished training, the two of you walked back to your family home, the both of you a nervous wreck. Speaking to your father respectfully, Ezio asked to formally court you and surprisingly, your family agreed to it.

As you led Ezio back outside he whispered to you “Would it be alright if I did actually court you?”

Shaking your head yes, Ezio gave you a quick kiss and bid you farewell, saying he would see you soon.

Months later, on a fine summer day, the two of you said your vows to each other before both of your families. After the celebration was over, the two of you changed into different clothes and were led into a secret room in the Palazzo Auditore. Before a much different family, both you and Ezio swore a different vow, not to each other, but to the Assassin Brotherhood.


	5. File Number 324-Jacob Frye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the Files of The British Assassin Bureau Intelligence Division
> 
> This is a tie-in to my series "Taken"

From file number 324-Frye, Jacob (Sir)

Born 9 November

Parents: Ethan and Cecily Frye (Both Deceased)

Place of Birth: Crawley, United Kingdom

Known Family: Frye, Evie (twin), Green, Henry (Brother-in-Law)

Affiliations: British Assassins.

The Rooks (Founder and Current Leader)

Order of the Sacred Garter (Neither Confirmed nor Denied by Sources)

Ghost Club (Don’t Ask)

Jacob Frye is a British Assassin/Gang Leader currently residing in London. Operating out of several pubs spread throughout the city (The Red Lion, The Green York, and The Blackbird) as well as a mobile headquarters on rails (information on this is out of date), Jacob currently serves as the Leader/Founder of a gang called The Rooks (formerly known as the Clinkers) and his gang is believed to be involved in enterprises ranging from gambling, to protection, social clubs and tea companies among others.

Often clad in mostly leather with either a flat cap or a top hat, Jacob’s idea of hiding in plain sight can be rather hit or miss. Granted in his role as a Gang Leader, he is required to have more of an open presence, so this may be where this comes into play. Though there are certainly no complaints amongst the Bureau support staff in regards to his appearance. The scars seem to be a favorite.

Personality wise, Jacob himself is a man of many faces. While possessing more than a fair amount of charm, a strong desire to help others and a fair sense of what’s right, he can also be rather insolent, arrogant, and has made more than one public spectacle that required the assistance of the Metropolitan Police and the Brotherhood to sort out. While his heart can be described as being in the right place, it is often how he goes about accomplishing matters that has caused troubles in the past (and exasperates his older sister to no end.) Trouble enough that he has been sanctioned several times

Holding the rank of Master Assassin, Jacob is proficient in a wide variety of skills and weapons, befitting someone who was raised in the Brotherhood. While more likely to use brute force than stealth (he is very much a shoot first, ask questions later), his skills in hand to hand combat cannot be denied and it is rumored that he hones such skills at underground fight clubs. (This again is not confirmed).

Though all members of the Assassin Brotherhood carry a standard set of gear such as the Gauntlet, bombs and medical packs, most Assassins will often find weapons that are best suited to their taste and needs and Jacob is no exception to this. Along with a cane sword (who still uses these I ask), Jacob is also known for carrying firearms, brass knuckles and has a particular fondness for knives, especially kukris. If you ask to see his collection, he will be more than happy to show it to you.

Along the many weapons Jacob is considered proficient with, his most common and often the most damaging is one his was born with, his voice. Most commonly described as “sexy”, Jacob has a considerable history with both the Bureau and almost everyone else of using said voice to either gain favors from Bureau staff or to attempt to persuade council members to not sanction him. The success rate with the former is rather high while reports vary on the success with the later.

To go with said voice, Jacob is known to flirt and in no small amount either. Regardless of the gender of the person in question, Jacob has no issue with flirting to try and get his way. Just ask Frederick Abberline. He has more stories about Jacob flirting than anyone.

Despite this, reports of his personal connections are spotty at best. While normally an open book by most standards, there is one in which Jacob is private for once and that is in the area of relationships. So private in fact that even asking him about it can result in an unpleasant conversation. There are rumors of him being briefly linked to two former adversaries, Pearl Attaway (Deceased, Assassinated by Jacob) and Maxwell Roth, former leader of the Blighters (Deceased, also Assassinated by Jacob), again classified as rumors. This doesn’t stop speculation, but does it ever?

Overall Jacob is one of our most powerful assets, even when at times he seems more like a liability. The work he has done with the Rooks in clearing out the boroughs of both the Blighters and the Templar Order in general cannot be discounted, though the Council would much prefer he use methods that are not quite as public. Being an Assassin is in his blood and if he can temper or tame a bit of the rough edges he possesses, he might just surprise us all.


	6. Party Time

Finishing up last minute preparations for the party, you were waiting for your love Jacob Frye to finish setting things up by the pool. Out of sheer boredom, the two of you had decided to throw a theme party that Saturday night and you had invited all of your fellow assassins to join in on the fun. To make it exciting, Jacob came up with the idea of a “Clothing Optional” party, as in you could wear as much or as little clothing as you wanted.

As you turned to look at him, you were surprised to see that he was still dressed, as you figured he would already be naked. You were still debating on how little you wanted to wear but for now, you were sticking with a simple summer dress with sandals.

After Jacob finished, he snuck up behind you, wrapped his arms around you and gave you several neck kisses, making you blush and giggle.

“Do you think anyone will show?” You asked.

Jacob shrugged and said “If they do, they do. If they don’t, they don’t. If they don’t, we will just have our own naked party.”

“Do you think anyone will actually get naked?” You inquired.

“I’m planning on it, one way or another.” Jacob said smirking

“I figured you would” You said, turning to face him and giving him a big kiss.

Hearing a knock at the door, Jacob went to answer in. Opening the door, a large group walked in. Looking over you saw that everyone you had invited had shown up all at once and they all brought a companion.

Altair Ibn La’Ahad brought his girlfriend Maria Thorpe. Ezio Auditore came accompanied by Cristina Vespucci. Edward Kenway showed up with Anne Bonny on his arm and Elise De La Serre was escorted by Arno Dorian.

Welcoming everyone Jacob said “Food and drinks are over there, help yourself. Any clothes you want to relieve yourself of, you can put in our room, oh and if the mood strikes you, the guest bedroom is down the hall on your left, and there are condoms on the bedside table.”

Looking each other over, everyone was waiting to see who would make the first move.

“I’ll start us off.” And with that Jacob quickly stripped down and soon wore nothing but a smile. The ice broken, everyone quickly followed suit, including you, and soon enough, everyone put their clothes back in your room.

A few hours into the party, everyone was relaxing in the living room with more food and drinks and jokes were flying all over the place. You were sitting on Jacob’s lap in his favorite chair. Arno, Elise, Ezio and Cristina were propped up on pillows on the floor and Altair, Maria, Edward and Anne were spread out on the couch. Everyone was having a grand time, so grand that the lot of you didn’t realize you were all were being a tad loud.

Hearing someone pull up, Edward looked out the window behind the couch and said “Uh lads, we’ve got a problem.”

“What is it?” You asked.

“The cops are here.” Edward replied.

“What?!” You said. “We weren’t that loud were we?”

“Either way, we’ve got two walking up now” Edward said.

“And all of our clothes are back in the bedroom” Elise noted.

Everyone looked to Jacob who said “Cover as best you can. We are all 21 and older, they can’t arrest all of us.” And so everyone did, with whatever was handy.

Since Edward was the one who spotted them, he got up, and wrapping himself with the curtain by the door, answered it.

“Evening officers” He said, with a shit eating grin. “How can we help?”

Standing at the door was Sgt Frederick Abberline and what looked to be a young rookie.

“We’ve had a noise complaint from the neighbors.” Abberline stated. “May we come in and look around?”

Knowing what was in store for them, Edward grinned and said “Sure” and gestured them inside.

Once inside, Abberline took one look at the group and instantly groaned aloud.

“Freddy! So nice you to stop by!” Jacob said laughing.

“Frye, I should have bloody known you were behind this.” He said face palming. Jacob laughed evilly at the sight of both Abberline and the Rookie turning red.

Looking around, Abberline saw that Edward was wrapped by the curtain. You yourself were covering Jacob. Altair was covered by Maria and a small blanket from the back of the couch. Anne was covered by a couch cushion.

Arno was covered by Elise’s hair, with Elise using a pillow to cover herself and Cristina was sitting behind Ezio, her legs wrapped around his waist, essentially covering Ezio.

“Would you like to join us? We have plenty.” Jacob asked.

The Rookie looked as if he might seriously say yes. He turned to look at Abberline, who shook his head no, vigorously.

“Oh come on Freddy, let him have some fun!” Jacob said teasingly.

“Frye, you and your parties have corrupted enough of my officers.” Abberline said, rubbing his eyes. “Just keep it down all of you, please.”

“We promise” Jacob said, crossing his heart and smirking.

No sooner had Abberline and the Rookie left that all of you busted up laughing.

“I so wish we would have gotten a picture of his face” You said, between breathes.

After a few minutes of non-stop laughter all of you calmed down. Jacob decided there was only one thing for it now.

“Any one up for skinny dipping?”

And with that, all of you ran out to the pool. The party was really about to get started.


	7. Restoring Order-Arno Dorian/Reader

Catching the train at the Whitechapel Depot, Evie hoped that everyone was on board so that way she could brief everyone at once. No sooner did she step on than she saw Arno Dorian get off in a huff, not bothering to acknowledge her.

Slightly confused, Evie looked for signs of the others but was quickly alerted to the sound of laughing. Walking into what they called the sitting room car, Evie found her brother Jacob on the floor, in the fetal position, his face red from laughing.

Now even more confused, Evie called out “(Y/N?) Are you here?” A few seconds later, you came out of the sleeping car, dressed in a robe, you own face red, but not from laughing.

“What’s going on here?” Evie asked, walking up to you.

“Where should I start?” You groaned.

“How about at the beginning?” Evie said.

Wishing more than anything you could just disappear or wishing you had a time machine to erase the events of the last 20 or so minutes, you took a deep breath and figured you might as well tell her.

“Well it’s like this. Arno and I were, well messing around in the sleeping car.” You said. “You know we’ve sort of been seeing each other. And I was under the impression that we were alone so we didn’t really bother with trying to keep quiet.”

“Go on.” Evie said.

“Well I was about to. You know. And I was so into it and I don’t know how this happened but I…” You said, your face turning even redder.

“Yes..” Evie asked.

Covering your eyes you said “I screamed Jacob’s name, instead of Arno’s”

“Oh My God” Evie groaned, face palming.

“Yeah and needless to say, Arno wasn’t pleased. So he got up and went to look for Jacob. Jacob was in here. Arno confronted him about it and Jacob started laughing about the whole thing. He hasn’t stopped laughing as you can see.” You said, noting Jacob. “So now, Arno‘s pissed at both of us and I’m not sure I will be able to ever make it up to him.”

“I’m fairly certain that you are not the first person to call out something like that while having sex.” Evie noted with a wry smile.

“Yes, but Arno took it pretty personally and honestly, I don’t blame him. But now I don’t know if I can fix this. “You stated.

Thinking it over Evie said “Go get dressed, while I deal with my dear brother. “

After you left, Evie reached down and pulled Jacob off of the floor. By this point his laughing had subsided some, but he was still redder than his tie and probably would be for a while.

“Jacob. Breathe before you pass out.” Evie stated.

Doing so, after a few moments, Jacob sat back down on the couch, still slightly red and still smiling over the whole thing.

“Don’t let this go to your head, Jacob” Evie said “She’s pretty upset and so is he.”

“I’m not letting it go to my head, Evie” Jacob said, starting to laugh again “It’s just that she…”

“Jacob…”

“Okay, Okay. But you have to admit it’s funny.” He replied, holding his hands up.

“Funny or not, when Arno comes back, I’d recommend that you apologize.” Evie said.

“Why should I? I didn’t do anything wrong.” Jacob stated.

“How about it would help smooth things over? We are supposed to be working as a team and if something this little gets in the way, we are not going to function as one.” Evie replied.

Seeing you come back out of the sleeping car, Jacob sighed “Okay, I will. Provided that Frenchie will hear me out.”

Later on, Arno stepped back onto the train, having calmed down. Having spent most of the afternoon walking around London, he kept asking himself why you would have shouted a teammates name and not his. Thinking back on his own experiences, Arno recalled a few moments in which he had said something during an intimate act that he shouldn’t have.

He realized that what had upset him more than anything was that you had called out the name of someone he knew and trusted. It made him question if you actually preferred Jacob to him. Knowing that he hadn’t even given you a chance to explain things, guilt began to eat at him and so he returned to the train.

Looking around for you, he found you in the bar car, nursing a drink. He walked up to you slowly and asked “(Y/N?), can we talk?”

“Sure” You said, steeling yourself for what you thought would be a fight.

Arno took a seat across from you and held out his hands, hoping you would take them. Looking at him warily, you slowly reached your own out and took his.

“Cherie, I’m… I just wanted to say I’m sorry for how I acted earlier. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that.” Arno said.

“No, it’s okay. It was my fault.” You said, hoping that would end the conversation.

“No Cherie, it isn’t okay. It wasn’t right of me to snap at you over an accident.” Arno said, meaning every word of it.

The both of you sat in silence for a moment, not sure what to do next. As they did, Jacob stepped back on board the train and began looking for you two. Spotting the two of you sitting in the bar car talking, Jacob held back, not wanting to interrupt.

“Accident or not, I still said it. And to be honest with you, I still don’t know why I said it.” You admitted.

“May I ask though? Do you like Jacob more than me?” Arno inquired fearfully.

“No” You said gently. “If that were the case, I wouldn’t have agreed to start seeing you. Jacob is a great guy and he is a teammate. I see Evie much the same way. If I’m honest, I like you all the same. I’m not one to like one person more than the other. I either like people or I don’t. There is no middle for me when it comes to that.”

“That makes sense.” Arno admitted. “Still I could have reacted better.”

“Arno, you had a very human reaction. I might have reacted the same had it been reversed.” You said. “But I do appreciate you apologizing though.”

“Do you want to stay together?” Arno asked.

“Yes, I do. But I must ask that you not snap at me again like that, or things will be done. And if I do the same to you for any reason, hold me accountable for it.” You replied.

“I can do that” Arno said, standing up and holding out his arms for a hug, which you gladly accepted. Seeing you two hugging, Jacob decided to leave you two be for now.

As he held you, you said “I still want to make it up to you though, if that’s okay.”

“What do you have in mind?” Arno asked.

Thinking it over, you thought back to Jacob laughing over the whole thing and how much it had stung. Granted anyone in Jacob’s position would have reacted the same way but for him to find something that painful as funny as he did, it would have to be addressed somehow.

Thinking of Jacob’s known preferences, an idea came to you.

The next day, Jacob stepped back onto the train and started to make his way towards the bar car when he heard a voice.

“Jacob? Come join us a moment?” You asked, beckoning him to the sleeper car.

Walking in, Jacob saw the two of you. Gesturing to the wingback chair, Jacob took a seat.

“Look guys, I’m sorry about yesterday. I shouldn’t have laughed like that.” Jacob said, taking Evie’s advice.

“No you shouldn’t have. In fact, it was quite rude of you” You said, a bit teasingly. “And for the sake of restoring order, we must do something about your rudeness from yesterday”

“And what will that involve, a spanking?” Jacob said smirking.

“Now that you mention it. “You said, reaching underneath the bed and pulling out a riding crop. Jacob’s eyes went wide when he saw it and he bit his lip in anticipation.

“Come here Jacob” You said. “Kneel over the bed.”

With Jacob obeying you quickly, Arno took his place in the chair to watch.

“At my count Jacob Frye, you laughed for 20 minutes or so. So its going to be one strike per minute. And you will say “I’m sorry after each one. Are you ready?” You said, eager to begin.

“I’m ready” He said, delighted.

“Here we go.” And with that, order was restored.


	8. Laid Out-Jacob Frye

Jacob Frye could count on a few things in life: His fists, his hidden blade, and the knowledge that when he stepped back onto the train at the end of the day, his favorite couch would be waiting for him. But today would be different.

Stepping onto the train, he went to relax on his couch only to find it was occupied by someone already. Someone who appeared to be undressed: you.

Hearing the sounds of footsteps, you called out hopefully and in a sultry voice “Is that you Evie?”

“No. It’s just me.” You heard a man’s voice.

Jumping up and turning around, seeing that it wasn’t who you were hoping for, you quickly grabbed the blanket and wrapped yourself in it.

Jacob, ever blunt asked “Why are you naked, (Y/N)?”

Blushing furiously, you asked “Does it matter?”

“Well considering that this is my mobile headquarters for my gang and you are naked on my couch, I’m a tad curious.” Jacob replied laughing.

Sighing heavily you said “If you must know Jacob, I was waiting for your sister.”

“Does she know you were going to be waiting for her like this?” Jacob asked.

“No.” You said, feeling foolish.

“Well last I checked, she’s out and about with Greenie and will probably be gone awhile.” Jacob said. Thinking it over a moment, Jacob asked “Why did wait for her here and not in her room?”

“Because I didn’t know if that was her room or yours. Plus I wanted her to see me as soon as she got on. So much for that.” You said, rather disappointed. Gathering your things you said “Sorry about this whole thing.”

Shrugging Jacob said “It’s not the first time I’ve had someone naked on my couch. Then again it’s normally me who’s naked on it.”

Instantly picturing Jacob naked made you blush further. Having watched him at the fight clubs, you knew he was in great shape and had no problems with showing off. The mental image along with Jacob being so casual about the whole thing made it worse.

“Can I use the room to get dressed?” You asked.

“Sure. But you don’t have to get dressed if you don’t want to.” Jacob said gently. “If you want, I’ll strip down too and we can wait for both Evie and Greenie to get back.”

Laughing you asked “Why would you want to do that?”

“Seeing the looks on their faces would be amusing for one. For another, you went to all the trouble to set this up. Might as well see it through.” Jacob said.

“And what if some of the Rooks come in and see you?” You asked incredulously.

“I’m the boss. What are they going to do, fire me?” Jacob said smirking. “Besides they have seen me do crazier stuff than be on a couch naked.”

Feeling a bit better about the whole thing as well as feeling a tad mischievous, you said “Okay, let’s do this. Shall I turn around?”

“No need” Jacob said as he quickly started making work of his gear and his clothing. Despite the sheer amount of it, it only took a few moments. Once finished, he sat right down next to you with only his flat cap on and a smile.

Leaning back with him you asked “So what shall we do while we are waiting?”

Turning to you, with a devil-may-care grin on his face, Jacob said ‘I’ve a few ideas”.


	9. The Secret Game-Connor Kenway/Reader

Opening up the shop one early morning, you were trying to set things up as quickly as possible. Eager to run outside for just a moment, you were hoping that something would be waiting for you inside the old Oak tree, you were hoping for another secret from him.

It was a game that the two of you had been playing for months. It was a game that only the two of you knew about and it was something that you looked forward to ever day. Sometimes there would be several secrets a week. Sometimes it would be months before a secret would appear. Sure you were disappointed when one didn’t appear, but it made the times it did all the more special.

While you carefully set out the herbs for the remedies your family made, you thought of the man who you were playing the game with. With dark hair, dark skin and a gentle manner about him, he stood out the moment he walked into your family’s Apothecary, seeking medicines for what he said was a friend of his.

That day you observed him conversing with your father over different remedies, you silently shook your head as you heard you father recommend a remedy for a stomach ailment that would not work. As it was your job to mix them together, you knew the remedies better than anyone. When your father went to the back to grab items from the back of the shop, you walked up to the man.

Speaking in a low voice to him you said “I’ll tell you a secret. That one will not work for your friends troubles.” Grabbing the proper one, you handed it to him and said “This one will help more.”

Regarding you he asked gently “And how do you know this Miss?”

“I’m the one who makes them Sir. I should know.” You said.

Hearing your father come back out, you quickly moved away from the man and went back to work. As the man left the shop, he walked back up to you and said “I’ll tell you a secret: I’m glad you told me the truth.” And with a small smile, he left the shop.

A few days later he returned. Your father had left to make a delivery so it was up to you to mind things. When the man walked in you said “I’m sorry Sir, my father is out.”

“I’m not here to speak with your father. I’m here to speak with you.” He said.

Explaining that he would be going on a trip for a fortnight to give aide to a group in another village, he wanted to know what remedies you would recommend taking with him. Going through the items with him, you explained what each one was for and how much to give.

As you set about packaging up everything for him, he asked smiling “Do you have a secret for me today?”

Returning the smile, you thought for a moment for something different. “Well, you know the old Oak tree outside? The one with the hole in it? That’s where people leave requests for remedies that they don’t want others to know about.”

“Why not just slip it under the door?” He asked.

“I suppose it’s because it looks less odd. That reminds me, I will have to look today. I forgot about it yesterday.” You replied, suddenly remembering.

As the man took the packages he said “I’ve a secret for you. My name is Connor Kenway.”

“That’s not much of a secret” You replied, giggling.

“You didn’t know it till just now.” Connor replied, returning your smile. “Good day to you Miss…”

“Its (Y/N), Mr. Kenway.

“Then Good Day Miss (Y/N)” and with that, he was gone.

Later that afternoon, you went out to the old Oak tree and saw there was a message. Opening it up, it simply read. “My true name is Ratonhnhake:ton”

From that day on, you traded secrets. Marking your notes with your initials on the outside, you would leave them in the Oak tree and every day, several times a day, you would walk out to see if he had left another secret for you. The secrets varied. Some secrets were personal. Some were things you had learned.

Connor would return to the shop occasionally, and he would always return when your father was gone. You would be the one he always asked the questions of, as he knew you would tell him the truth, unlike your father.

As time went on, you hoped more and more every day that you would see him, just as you hoped more and more for secrets from him. You save every one of them, hidden away in a box from the eyes of your prying family. If they had any idea, they gave no indication. Which was fortunate, as the secrets the two of your traded had become longer and more personal.

Once the shop was opened, you walked outside to the old Oak tree. Reaching into the hole, you pulled out a note and saw that it bore the initials that he used: C.K.

Opening up the note, eager to know his secret, you were stunned by what he had revealed.

The secret was simple “I’m in love with you.”


	10. Race to the Altar-Arno Dorian/Reader

A small crowd stood assembled down at the mayor’s office one Friday afternoon. All of the attendants had a few things in common: that they were all dressed in their Sunday best and all of them were members of the French Brotherhood.

Amongst the crowd were the happy couple. The groom was dressed in a grey suit and the bride, you was dressed in a simple vintage style white gown. Everyone was giving them a few moments of privacy before the ceremony.

The groom, Arno Dorian was holding your hands in his and with his face touching yours, whispered gently to you “Are you ready for this Cherie?”

Smiling back at him you replied “I’m more than ready.”

“I know a war wedding is not what we had planned” He admitted “But if this situation with the Templars gets any worse…”

Bringing a finger to his lips, you shushed him and said “I know love. I’m worried about it too. But today, let’s focus on a bit of happiness. Yes, we are getting married much sooner than we planned, but here we are. I’m just glad so many could be here for it.”

Bringing your hands to his lips, he kissed them and said lovingly “You make me so happy Cherie. There are no words for how much you do so. And I promise once things are peaceful, I will throw you the wedding of your dreams.”

Smiling, you said “I’m marrying the man I love more than anything in front of our Assassin family. That alone makes it the wedding of my dreams.”

Pulling you in for a kiss, the two of you barely heard the clerk call for you. Taking each other’s hands and walking in followed by your fellow Assassins, you and Arno each took your place in a set of red chairs.

Shortly after it was over. As Arno pulled you in for your first kiss as husband and wife, your fellow Assassins cheered your happiness and each said a silent prayer that the two of you would have a long and loving life together.


	11. Amor Vincit Omnia-Ezio Auditore

Walking through the Villa Auditore late one evening guided by candlelight, I am doing my best to be silent. Peeking into each of the rooms, I check to see if the family is resting comfortably. They seem to be. It is our first night here in Monteriggioni and we have no idea how long we will be here.

Checking first on my in-laws, Giovanni and Maria, they are both fast asleep. Maria holds on to Giovanni so tightly as if she is afraid that if she lets go, she will never hold him again. I say a quick prayer of thanks for them, for all they have done for me, not only for training me as an Assassin but welcoming me into their family with open arms.

In the next room rests my brothers in law Federico and Petruccio. Petruccio coughs gently in his sleep, still troubled by illness. Both brothers, much like my father in law, still bear rope marks around their necks from their near hanging in the square. The sight of those marks makes me cringe at the memory of that day. Even though we had managed to get to them and rescue them, all 3 of them still suffered those few horrific moments before we could cut them down.

Once we had gotten them back to the Palazzo Auditore, it was decided that it would be best for all of us to leave Firenze, until our enemies could be dealt with. After making sure that Giovanni, Federico and Petruccio would be alright, we quickly set about packing the things we would need and letting our few allies know what the plan was. It also meant that I could not say goodbye to my family, only send a letter saying that I would explain it all later and that I loved them.

Arriving here at the Villa, we were greeted by Giovanni’s brother Mario who had quickly made preparations for our arrival, apologizing profusely for the state of the Villa itself. From there, it was getting everyone settled in and deciding that we would make plans the next day.

Closing the door gently, I begin to make my way towards our sleeping quarters, when I see him. Standing out on the balcony, visible only by moonlight, he looks as if he is carrying the weight of the world and in so many ways he is. Walking up to him, I take his hand in mine and squeeze it gently, to let him know he isn’t alone.

He pulls me into his arms for a hug, my husband of one month, Ezio. As I feel the tears fall from his eyes, I know that day is still and always will be fresh in his mind. Even if he doesn’t say it, he will always ask himself if he could have been faster. If he could have done more to spare his father and brothers those few moments of hell on the gallows.

I take his face in my hands and wipe the tears from his eyes. As I pull him back in for a hug, I reassure him that it will be alright, that we will set things right and that everyone will be okay. As I swear it to him, I swear it to myself that I will see it through. For all of the Auditores, I will see this set right.


	12. In Search of Her Pt. 2-Federico Auditore

As Federico moved towards you, he couldn’t help but feel as if Fate was working against him. Trying to move as swiftly as he could while still keeping you in sight, you in your beautiful red dress, all of a sudden it seemed as if the crowd got bigger and seemed more determined to keep him from getting to you. Just as soon as you were so close…

“Brother! It’s about time you showed up!” Ezio said, jumping in front of Federico and blocking his line of sight.

“Ezio, move!” Federico shouted as he tried to shove him away. Looking through the crowd, he heart began to sink. You were nowhere in sight.

“No. No. No. No. Where is she?!” Federico cried desperately as he continued his way through the crowd.

“Where is who brother?” Ezio asked, following him and feeling horribly confused.

“She was just here! Where is she?”

“Again Brother, who?” Ezio asked, still following.

“That girl, the one I saw a few weeks ago. The one by the Novella.” Federico said, still searching for you everywhere.

Having never seen Federico act this way about any one particular woman, Ezio found himself very curious. Thinking back to that day a few weeks ago, all he could recall was his brother had fallen off of the roof onto the vendor. Federico had never said a word about any woman and was normally the first one to mention such things.

Grabbing Federico by the arm and pulling him off to the side, Ezio said “Brother, I will help you look. Now tell me, what does she look like?”

Thinking it over, Federico didn’t know how to respond. How was he to explain that the beauty you possessed was unlike anything he had ever seen before? He didn’t know how to explain that to him your eyes sparkled in the sun like rare jewels. He didn’t know how to explain that your hair to him looked it as if God had created it himself.

Noting his brothers lack of response, Ezio tried another way, “Okay, she’s obvious quite beautiful if you are this speechless. What was she dressed in?”

Trying to focus on the image of you, Federico didn’t recall much about your garments, only the color.

“She…. she was dressed in red.” Federico stammered.

Looking around and seeing no woman dressed in red in sight, Ezio suggested “Well we won’t see much from here. Let’s get on the roof and spread out.” Realizing Ezio was right, the two brothers quickly climbed their way up top and began searching everywhere.

It went on for hours, both Federico and Ezio searching in vain. Anytime Federico saw a red dress, his heart would nearly stop and every time he realized it wasn’t you, he began to wonder if this was all some cruel joke played on him by God, to get so close to meeting you and to have you vanish again.

As the morning turned to afternoon, Federico found himself disheartened. Sitting down on the edge of a roof to rest, he tried to will himself to keep looking, but he didn’t think he could. Also realizing that he hadn’t bothered to handle the bank business for his father, Federico decided to end the search. He would handle that matter and return home, after finding Ezio.

Calling for Ezio, Federico tried to stand up to look for him. Worn out by the days events, Federico’s footing wasn’t what it should be and before he knew it, he found himself sliding off the roof and onto another vendors booth. As he began to fade into unconsciousness, all Federico could think was “Not again.”

As Federico came too, he was greeted by the sight of Ezio staring down on him. Looking around, he saw that he was laying on a table, in a room surrounded by numerous jars of things he couldn’t even begin to identify.

“Welcome back brother. How are you feeling?” Ezio asked.

“Defeated” Federico groaned. “Where are we?”

“At the healers. I found you and carried you here.”

“Where are they?” Federico asked, sitting up carefully and rubbing his eyes.

“He went to get a few things from his storage.” Ezio replied.

Suddenly the brothers heard the door open and a voice called out.

“Thank goodness, you’re awake.” Spoke a woman’s voice. Federico paid no mind until felt a pair of very soft hands on his face. Opening his eyes, Federico couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Standing before him looking over his wounds was a woman in a beautiful red dress covered by a white apron. And not just any woman, the woman he had been searching for.

“Is my brother going to live (Y/N)?” Ezio joked.

“I think he will. Provided he’s more careful walking on roofs” You laughed, a most wonderful sound to Federico’s ears.

“Wait, Ezio you know her?!’ Federico stammered.

“Sorry dear brother, I’m forgetting myself. Federico Auditore, meet (Y/N). The Healer’s Daughter. And yes, I know her.” Ezio said. Looking the two of you over, it all clicked for Ezio. “Wait, she’s the one you were looking for?”

Federico didn’t know what to do next. He didn’t know anything, for at those last few words, overwhelmed by the whole day, he fainted.

Looking over at a passed out Federico, Ezio joked “Forgive my brother. He has that most terrible of illnesses.”

“What illness is that?” You joked.

“He’s in love.”


	13. Let's Play-Jacob Frye/Reader

One evening aboard Bertha, you were busy going over some new Intel that the Rooks had brought over. Most of it was confirmation of previous reports but a few tidbits were new. Any information was better than nothing.

Suddenly you heard the door open. Looking up you saw your fellow Assassin/Lover Jacob Frye walk in.Locking the door behind him, you noted he had a deck of cards in his hands and a devious look on his face.

“What’s this all about love?” You asked.

“Well I thought you could use a bit of a break, so I thought we might play a game of cards.” Jacob said as he started shuffling them.

Regarding him curiously you asked “Did you have a particular game in mind?”

Smirking he said “I was thinking perhaps a round of Strip Poker.”

“Point A: There are only two of us and Point B:You dont need a deck of cards to convince me to strip for you Mr. Frye” You replied in a sultry voice.

“Mmmm so true love, but watching you strip off every bit of clothing and gear piece by piece is incrediably enticing.” Jacob said licking his lips.

“What makes you think that you wont be the one who ends up stripping?” You replied. 

Holding the deck up, Jacob said “Only one way to find out.”

Setting the Intel aside, you held out your hand, smiled and said “ Okay, but give me the deck. I dont trust you not to cheat.”


	14. A Writer's Problem-Multiple Assassins

I’m sitting here at home, trying to sort through current works in progress. I’ve got so many and several I’ve not even started on that some days I can barely keep track. I’ve got music going on to try and make the process more enjoyable, but I’m not sure it’s helping.

I’m so busy starting at a screen that I don’t hear a series of footsteps. In fact I don’t notice anything until out of nowhere, a hand reaches out and closes my laptop. Looking up, I about jump out of my chair. I’m not alone it seems. 

Standing before me is a group of gentlemen. I know all of them. Most of them pretty intimately based on past experience. I can’t quite tell what kind of mood they are in, but I’d venture a guess I’m about to find out.

Before me stands Jacob Frye, Arno Dorian, Loki of Asgard, Ezio Auditore, Altair Ibn-La Ahad and Edward Kenway.

“We need a minute of your time lass” Edward starts off.

Stunned I reply “Okay, I’m all ears”

“We’ve been having a talk amongst us and we’ve come to realize that some of us are getting preferential treatment.” Altair said, shooting daggers at Jacob Frye.

“Don’t look at me” Jacob says. “I’m not complaining.”

“Then why are you here” I ask.

“Because I can always go for more” Jacob says smirking

“Okay, what do you mean by “preferential treatment’?” I ask.

“Some of us are getting laid in your stories more than others. “ Ezio chimed in.

“And one of us hasn’t gotten laid yet.” Edward grumbled.

“Why do Jacob and Loki get the most sex?” Arno asked.

Dumbfounded by this whole situation, I say while face palming “Seriously, you guys are interrupting me over who is getting laid more?!”

“Well I’m not really complaining, but I could always use more” Loki admits.

“Guys, I’m going to explain this as nicely as I can okay? I go by whomever either gets a request first or whomever I get inspiration for first. It’s not always first come, first served. Jacob and Loki get the most because they get the most requests. Arno, most of your requests are fluff but I’ve got a few things in mind for you. Same goes for you Ezio. You too Altair. And Edward, if you want to get laid, take it up with my muse. She hasn’t given me anything for you yet. I can only do one of you at a time, so you will just have to be patient with me okay?” I say hoping that gets the point across.

All of them look at each other carefully before they nod yes.

“Now with that being said, first one to leave and let me get back to work will get laid first.” I say.

All of them proceed to destroy part of the wall trying to get out. Because I didn’t see which one got out first, I’m back to square one.

Time to flip a coin I guess.


	15. Cold Winter's Kiss-Evie Frye/Female Reader

Standing at the Whitechapel train depot, it was an unusually cold night. Waiting for the Rooks train, you couldn’t wait to get into the bar car and mix up a warm drink to thaw you out. It had been a long day on patrol and you were more than ready to call it a day.

Checking the clock you saw that the train should be arriving anytime now, but it was nowhere in sight. You were resorting to jumping up and down to try and stay warm.

“(Y/N?) You heard a voice call.

Turing around you began to blush a bit as the sight of one of your fellow assassins/crush Evie Frye came running up to you. Even though she was bundled up a bit better, you could tell she was just as cold as you were.

“Any sign of the train yet?” She asked.

“None. I really hope it gets here quick.” You said, still jumping a bit.

Standing next to you, Evie could see you were not quite as bundled up and said “Oh God, you must be freezing!” As you stood there, rubbing your arms with your hands, Evie pulled you closer to her.

“It’s.. It’s fine Evie” You said.

“Here, take my coat” Evie said shrugging it off and wrapping it around you.

“Evie, I couldn’t..” You protested. Despite your protests, you couldn’t help but notice the coat was blissfully warm and delightfully soft, which made you melt inside. As you lifted your head to thank Evie, you realized exactly how close the two of you were standing.

Evie seemed to be blushing a bit as well, but perhaps it was the cold air. With the coat still open, you reached out and pulled Evie to you, wanting to keep her warm. With your faces now touching, the both of you were at a loss for words. You had spent so long hoping and dreaming for a moment like this one, that you couldn’t believe it was actually happening.

You didn’t know who moved forward first, but one of you did and within moments, your lips met Evie’s. With her lips softer than rose petals, you felt yourself going weak in the knees and it was only by Evie holding you that your remained standing.

You had no idea how much time had passed, but the next thing you knew, you heard a loud whistle and breaking the kiss, you saw Bertha pull into the station. Taking Evie by the hand, you lead her onto the train and back to the bar car to make something to warm the both of you up. After doing so, Evie lead you to her private quarters, so that you two might spend the rest of the evening being warm together.


	16. Blessings-Ezio Auditore/Reader

Being married to an Auditore was the last thing I expected. Being married to an Auditore who was also an Assassin even more so. I never set out to be one in either case, at least not in the beginning. But despite what we set out to be, more often than not, the Gods often have their own plans. I wonder just how much of it was their plan the day I fell into the fountain near the Novella and Ezio Auditore came into my life.

Years later, I still recall that day as if it were yesterday. That day when I fell in while I was out free running and pretending to be something that I thought I could never be. I’ll never forget how Ezio stepped up to help me and how he did not judge me. I’ll never forget how the Auditores took me in to train me and how they took me in when I married Ezio.

Despite being a highly trained Assassin, even years later, Ezio has his moments where he fusses over me going. I know it’s out of love and concern and I worry about him just as much. But he has learned that much like him, if I am bound and determined to go on a mission, he cannot stop me. But he still tries. I cannot fault him for his protectiveness.

On days like today, when the missions are long or especially tough, I think back to those times, just as I think to my husband and my fellow assassin. Even on a mission, when I am around, it’s as if he forgets who he is supposed to be, the fearsome Ezio Auditore da Firenze. It’s not out of the ordinary during a mission together for him to pull me into some discreet alcove and pepper me with kisses, making me giggle despite myself. It’s also not out of the ordinary for him to pull me into some haystack for a romp either. I try to remind him to focus. Sometimes it works.

It was one of those romps that had led to where we are today. During our mission, I have found myself a bit ill and have had to sneak away to one of the midwives in Venezia, telling Ezio I shall meet him at his friend Leonardo’s workshop later. I have my suspicions, but they are just that, suspicions.

With my suspicions confirmed, I make my way to the workshop. I briefly consider sending a message back to the Villa Auditore, but I decide it can wait. This is something that Ezio must be told of first. As I near the workshop, I find myself feeling a tad unsteady, but I push forward.

Thankfully Ezio and his best friend Leonardo are already there and are outside the shop. Ezio rushes to greet me as well as Leonardo. Taking me gently in his arms, Ezio leads me inside, eager to hear what I have found out, worried nearly sick himself.

Taking his hand, I assure him that I am fine. As he waits with baited breath, I figure Leonardo can hear the news at the same time. I take a deep breath, smile and tell Ezio that I am with child.

No words can do justice to how happy Ezio is. With Leonardo quickly congratulating us, Ezio wants to write back to his family at the Villa Auditore immediately, but I convince him to wait until we return. I also firmly tell him that I will continue my work as much as I can until the child arrives.

Too happy to argue, Ezio takes me in his arms and kisses me. As he holds me, we each say a silent prayer of thanks for this great blessing and a silent prayer that this will be the first of many blessings to come. We are blessed beyond measure.


	17. The Black Bird-Ezio Auditore/Reader

I am writing to you as I am seeking knowledge in regards to the Artifacts of Eden. We believe we have a strong lead on an artifact known as the Apple of Eden and we believe it to be located somewhere in Rome. The Italian Brotherhood would be in your debt if you would be able to aide us in our search. I shall be in Rome for the foreseeable future. If you can assist us, you can find me there.

Ezio Auditore da Firenze

As the ship pulled into the harbor, you found yourself reading the letter for what seemed like the thousandth time. Having received it unexpectedly, you were surprised not just by the request, but by the person who had sent it.

Tracing your fingers over his name, you recalled the last time you had seen Ezio Auditore. It had been quite a long time. You had not seen him since that warm day during Carnivale in Venice. You had been there on a mission with your mentor and because of Carnivale, everyone, including the Assassins were taking full advantage of the chance to truly hide in plain sight by wearing masks. Your own mask you had made yourself out of black feathers, which went well with your black and red robes and which made you stand out amongst the more colorful costumes worn by the town folk.

While waiting for the Italian Assassins to meet you in the town square, you had decided to take a part in the festivities. There was everything from games to music to dancing. Enjoying the music, you found yourself joining those who were dancing and switching from partner to partner, you were having a grand time.

Suddenly you found yourself partnered up with a handsome man dressed in red and white robes with a silver mask. Looking him over quickly, you noticed the gauntlet he wore and the Assassin insignia that crossed his belt. He seemed to be looking you over as well and as he did, he smiled, quickly realizing what you were as well.

As the music ended, he pulled you off to the side, to a quieter spot. Keeping his mask on, he said “What brings you to Venezia, little black bird?”

“Why do you think I’m here Signore?” You asked.

“Considering you bear the insignia of the Spanish Assassins, I’m guessing you are not just here for Carnivale” He said.

“And you would be right Signore Auditore” Came a voice behind them. Looking around you saw your mentor walking up to you. “Ezio Auditore da Firenze, allow me to introduce (Y/N) our most promising novice.”

“Most promising novice? Well let’s see how the little black bird fairs in Venezia” Ezio said smugly.

The rest of your time in Venezia was spent in Ezio’s company. Curious to see how promising you were, Ezio kept looking for different ways to challenge you during the mission, with you stepping up to it each time, surpassing both his and your mentors expectations. By the time you left Venezia, Ezio’s nickname of “Black Bird” had become a term of endearment and as you boarded the ship to head back to Spain, Ezio told you if you ever found yourself in Italy again, to come find him.

As the years went by, those days in Venezia were never far from your mind. Years later you still had that same mask you wore to Carnivale and anytime you went out into the field, you would use the moniker Black Bird. You continued to surpass the expectations of the Spanish Brotherhood ,quickly earning the rank of Master and going on to be not only one of the most skilled Assassin’s but one of the most knowledgeable. One day you hoped to go back to Italy and to find Ezio again.

Now that day was here. After receiving the letter from Ezio, asking for your assistance, you realized that not only would you have the chance to see him again, but you would now have the chance to settle some other long standing business, that business being the Borgia clan. Having caused the Spanish Brotherhood more than a few headaches, now you would have the chance to eliminate them for good and this was not a chance to be passed up.

Stepping off of the ship, you made your way for the Assassin’s bureau. Knowing it was not far from the dock, you quickly set about finding it. Once you arrived, you gave the secret knock and waited. Looking down at your robes, still the same black and red design you wore all those years ago, you hoped it would be enough for him to recognize you.

As the door opened and you walked in, you quickly stopped in your tracks. Standing near a counter was a man dressed in white and red robes, so much like Ezio all those years ago. Hearing the door close behind him, the man turned to see who had arrived.

Looking him over, you felt as if you were a young novice back in Venezia again. A part of you hoped it wouldn’t be him, but it was unmistakable. That same insignia. That scar that crossed his lips, that same manner. It was him. It was Ezio.

“Hello Signore Auditore. It’s been a long time.” You said, doing your best to keep calm.

Walking up to you, Ezio looked you over. You could tell he was trying to place you, but he couldn’t.

“We have met before?” He asked.

“We have Signore. It was a long time ago.” You said, still hoping he would remember.

“You are familiar to me, I admit. Tell me, where did we meet?” He asked curiously.

“We met in Venezia, it was during Carnivale” You replied.

“I’ve met a lot of beautiful women during Carnivale” Ezio teased. “You must tell me more.”

Reaching under your robes, you pulled out your mask from all those years ago. You had never intended to keep it when you first made it, but once Ezio had gifted you with your field name, you couldn’t bear to part with it. It was your only reminder of him.

Putting the mask on, you watched as Ezio’s eyes went wide and it all made sense to him.

“Black Bird?!”

“Yes Signore. It’s me.”

Smiling widely, Ezio said “I barely recognize you Black Bird, you have grown up.”

“So I have Signore. In more ways than one” You teased.

Delighted that he remembered you after all this time, you felt yourself blushing a bit. You had worried that someone like Ezio, a man renowned for being a both a lover and a fighter, would have long since forgotten you. You had never forgotten him that was certain.

Gesturing for you to follow him, Ezio lead you to a back room, where the two of you might have a bit more privacy. Pouring a goblet of wine for each of you, Ezio handed you one and as he did so, his fingers ever so gently brushed yours, making you warm inside. As gentle as ever.

Sitting down with him at a small table Ezio asked “So Black Bird, the Spanish Brotherhood received my letter I assume?”

“We did.” You replied.

“I’m not surprised they sent you to help us with the Apple. They only send the best abroad I’m told. If I know you, you will have brought everything you know about the artifacts with you.” Ezio said.

Blushing a bit at the complement, you realized Ezio was still quite the charmer. Despite not wanting to get too much hope up, you quickly glanced at his hands and saw there was no rings. Of course that didn’t mean that he was unattached. But you were still here on Assassin business, so you would have to remain professional.

“A very good assumption Signore.” You replied.

“I think we are past polite titles Black Bird. You can address me as Ezio.”

“Very well. Ezio” You said, you heart skipping a few beats.

Taking another drink of wine, he said “So tell me Black Bird, how is your mentor these days?”

At the mention of your old Mentor, you winced. You had hoped to not speak of him, as the man who had taught you much and helped make you into the Assassin you were turned out to be not the man you thought he was. So many people in the Spanish Brotherhood had turned out not to be who you thought they were.

Ezio had noticed your demeanor had changed. Setting down his goblet he asked gently “What happened Black Bird?”

Think you might as well tell him, you said “Have you heard what has happened in Spain these last few years Ezio? Have you heard about the Inquisition?”

Seeing the color drain from Ezio’s face was enough to confirm that he had.

“Well to make a long story short, my beloved Mentor, the one who taught me everything, along with many others decided that the Inquisition would be the perfect way to dispose of any enemies they had. Enemies that turned out to be innocents. They thought that using the Inquisition would not count as killing an innocent. So I had to do something I never thought I would do. I and anyone else left, purged the Spanish Brotherhood.” You said, still wincing at the memory of doing so.

Taking a drink you continued “Since I was the highest ranking member left, I became the new head of the Brotherhood. And I have made it my mission to further change things. Starting with finishing some long held business with one of the clans here. The Borgias. Their reach into Spain has helped to do as much damage as the Inquisition and they have caused us problems for far too long.”

At those words, Ezio winced. Having had more than a few encounters with them all of them personal, he was more than aware of what they had done over the years and knowing it was important to you to take them down, he needed no further convincing.

“So Ezio, you have asked for my help with the Artifact. I must ask you for your help with the Borgias. If you are willing.” You asked.

Taking your hand in his, Ezio vowed “I am more than willing, Black Bird.”

Days quickly turned into weeks as you and Ezio worked together to find the artifact. Many days were spent hunting down clues and many nights were spent just the two of you alone, catching each other up on where all life had taken you. The more you worked together, the harder it was for you to keep things professional.

One night in Ezio’s quarters, you two were talking about what would happen should you find the Artifact and settle your business with the Borgias. You had suggested that it be sent back with you, as it was best that the pieces be spread out. Ezio did not object to that, but he found himself hoping now that the two of you would not find it, as it would mean you would leave his life again.

Ezio had missed you over the long years. He had thought to write to you, but so much of his own time had been spent avenging his family and fighting his own battles with the Borgia’s. He spent the years wondering what you had been doing and now that you were back, he took it as a sign from God and that sign was to not let you go again.

As you got up to retire for the night, Ezio took your hand in his and gently asked “Would you ever consider staying here for good Black Bird?”

Stunned to hear him ask that, you didn’t know how to answer. “I would. If I had good reasons to stay.” You said. Thinking it was best to leave you said. “Good Night Ezio.”

Reaching your quarters, your heart pounding, you leaned against the door. So many feelings came flooding in and now your head was swimming with all sorts of thoughts.

Your mind told you that you had a duty to the Spanish Brotherhood to see things set right, but your heart was telling you that you were where you were supposed to be.

“I’m in love with him but I don’t know what to do.”

The next day, the two of you had found your most promising lead yet: The Apple was in the hands of the Borgias and was set to be transported out of the city that very afternoon by boat, along with most of the family. Realizing there wasn’t much time, the two of you made you way to the docks as fast as you could.

Knowing that the Borgia clan had their ships well marked, the two of you looked for any sign of a ship with the Borgia crest, but there was none in sight. Finding the harbor master, the two of you questioned him and learned to your horror that the ship had already left nearly an hour before, headed to England.

Frustrated beyond belief that you had missed them, you all but screamed. So much time looking. So much time chasing down everything. This was the closest you had gotten and now they had slipped between your fingers.

Ezio considered the options. They could let the Borgias slip away again, but it would mean that you would leave again. Or they could give chase, hopefully catch them and perhaps end them once and for all.

Asking if any other ship was traveling that same route, the harbor master said there was but one that was set to leave at any time now. Grabbing your hand, Ezio said to follow him.

Reaching the ship in question, Ezio quickly bribed the Captain into taking the two of you with them. Once on the ship, you pulled Ezio aside.

“Ezio, what are we doing? We can’t catch them!” You said.

“No but we can follow them.” He said firmly.

“You don’t have to do this Ezio.” You replied. “This is on me to settle this.”

“I don’t have too, but I want to Black Bird. I’m going with you” Ezio said.

“Why?” You asked

“Why Black Bird?” He asked pulling you to him “Because I let you walk out of my life once and I am not doing that again.”

“This is isn’t about you and me Ezio!” You moaned.

“It became about you and me when we took this on together. We swore to help each other and we are going to do just that. We will find the Borgias and the Apple and we will set things right and we will set them right together.” Ezio said pulling you in for a kiss.

The feel of Ezio’s lips on yours made you all but forget about the Borgias and the Apple of Eden. Having wanted it for so long you responded in kind and lost yourselves in each other’s arms. You were so lost in each other that for a time you hadn’t noticed that the ship had left the harbor and was out to sea.

Finally breaking the kiss, you said breathlessly “I waited years for that Ezio”

“And you won’t have to wait years for more” He said, pulling you back to him for another kiss.”

Holding on to each other, you didn’t know what was going to happen next. You didn’t know if you would succeed or fail but to know you wouldn’t be doing this alone, meant everything to you. You had another chance with him, you were going to take it.


	18. Compromises-Jacob Frye/Reader

It was supposed to be a nice date night out. Dinner and dancing at the local club. Any other night, your boyfriend Jacob Frye would have been his usual goofy self, but for some reason, tonight he wasn’t. For some reason he seemed to think that you were one step away from being taken from him.

You managed to just ignore it for the most part, until after walking back from the bathroom at the club. You had walked past a table full of guys who all stopped to appreciate your form and who made a few comments. You hadn’t heard what was said, but Jacob had seen it and all of a sudden, wanted to have a not so friendly chat with them.

After seeing Jacob get up from the table, with that spoiling for a fight look on his face, you pulled him into a quiet corner of the club for a little talk.

“What about a compromise? I’ll kill them first, and if it turns out they were friendly, I’ll apologize”

“Jacob Frye. No” You replied, exasperated. This wasn’t the first time you had to tell your boyfriend to not hurt someone. You didn’t fault him for being protective normally, but he wasn’t acting protective.

“Why not?” He asked.

“Just because they looked at me doesn’t mean they are worth killing.” You replied. “Which is surprising considering you normally get an ego boost off of it. You haven’t been yourself tonight. What’s going on here?”

“Nothing is…” He stammered.

“Jacob…..” You said, letting him know you were not going to let him off that easily.

Sighing heavily, he said “Okay. It’s not that I mind if people look it at you. I just don’t like it when people make comments about you”

“How do you even know what they said though?” You replied, mildly annoyed. “They could have said something nice”

“Yeah but…” Jacob said.

“What?”

“Well, earlier today at the pub, I overheard some things said about you that really pissed me off. I dealt with them but…” Jacob said.

“Wait.That’s why you have been like this?” You said surprised. “A few comments? What’s the big deal?”

“Because what they said shouldn’t be said about anyone.” Jacob replied firmly.

Sighing, you said “Jacob, stuff gets said about me all the time. It happens to everyone. That’s nothing new.”

“That may be love, but I’m not going to put up with people talking about the woman I love like that.” He said, his temper rising a bit again.

Taking his hand in yours you squeezed it and said “Nothing says you have to put up with it Jacob, but threatening to kill people won’t help either.”

“I know…” Jacob said. “I just don’t like it.”

Taking his other hand you said “Jacob, I know you want to protect me from everything. But you can’t. I think it’s very sweet you want to defend me from everything, but some people out there will still be assholes no matter what. Nothing says you have to like it or put up with it, I’m just saying there are better ways to respond. Well maybe not better ways, but more creative ones.”

Jacob still didn’t seem reassured.

“I’ll make you a deal. The next time someone makes a comment, and I’m around we will deal with it together.” You said. “If I’m not, then call me up, tell I and we will come up with something together and you can tell me how it works out later.”

“I’ll try.” Jacob said, and he meant it.

“Trying works for me love.” You said, pulling him in for a hug and kissing him on the cheek.

“Now with that said, how about we hit the dance floor and make a few people envious?”

“Okay love.” He smiled, for the first time all night “I can work with that.”


	19. Strike a Pose-Arno Dorian/Reader

Watching you carefully trying to style your hair with the help of a YouTube tutorial, Arno couldn’t help but smile a bit. You had been wanting to try a vintage look for some time and you had finally had the chance to do so. The problem was that your hair was being very stubborn and after several hours of attempts, it just wasn’t working out.

The whole reason you had decided to attempt it today was because you wanted to show off the new red pencil dress you had found at the local vintage shop. You had wanted such a dress for years and the shop finally had one in your size. Now all you needed was the perfect hairstyle to go with it. But that wasn’t going to happen today.

Shrugging it off you decided to just wear something else today and save the dress for the day you managed to get your hair the way you wanted it. No matter how much you shrugged it off, Arno could tell it bothered you more than you cared to admit.

He knew for a long time you had wanted to try a more vintage look. He knew about the hours your spent combing through trying to find pieces that fit you. The red dress had been the first one you had found and the look on your face when you first tried it on was priceless and to know that you were feeling disappointed didn’t sit well with him at all.

Arno knew that your figure was a bit of a sore point with you. Being curvy was something that made finding clothes that fit you well a challenge and so anytime you found something that fit you well, it was a victory in your eyes.

Arno always wished he could show you how you looked to him, which was always gorgeous, but that wasn’t something he could do.

As he waited for you to finish getting ready, he went through his profile online, reading through all the different posts. He was scanning so quickly he almost missed a post for a local event. A vintage photoshoot was scheduled for the near future and the event planners were looking for women interested in modeling for the shoot. Make up and hair would be done on site for them.

Walking out the bedroom and making sure you couldn’t hear him, Arno called the number listed and said with a smile “Hi. Are you still looking for models? You are? Because I happen to know one.”

About a week later you and Arno arrived at the location. Arno hadn’t told you what he had planned, just that he wanted to show you something. And for some reason, showing you something involved Arno carrying a garment bag.

Once inside,you saw several people setting up backgrounds while others were busy with hair and makeup. A woman holding a tablet walked up to you and Arno and asked “Are you here for the shoot?”

“Yes, she is” Arno replied smiling.

“Shoot?! What shoot?!” You asked shocked. “Arno?”

“It’s a shoot for a vintage calendar.” The woman replied.

“But…I’m not ready! I don’t have my dress!” You stammered.

Handing you the garment bag, Arno said smiling “Yes, you do Cherie”

“Come with me, let’s get you ready!” The woman said leading you away.

Arno sat to the side as your turn in front of the camera came up. Taking his own photos with his phone, he was having a blast watching you indulge in something you always wanted to try. The smile on your face could be seen for miles.

After the shoot ended, you all but ran over to him and gave him a huge hug and kiss for setting the whole thing up. Taking a few more pictures of the two of you, Arno led you out of the building, with you feeling on top of the world and looking forward to seeing how it would all come together.


	20. Something Borrowed-Arno Dorian/Reader

As he was trying to get dressed for a mission, Arno ran into a small problem. Standing in his bedroom in just his trousers he realized that his favorite shirt was nowhere to be found..again. Having dug through the laundry several times and looked in the wardrobe, still no luck. He was beginning to think he had misplaced it or worse, lost it.

(Y/N?) He called out.

“Yes?” You replied.

“Have you seen my favorite shirt by chance?” He asked.

Strangely enough there was no answer. Walking out of the bedroom, Arno looked around and didn’t see you anywhere.

“Where are you?” Arno asked.

“Out on the balcony” You replied back, in a strange voice.

No sooner did Arno walk out onto the balcony did he spot you: sitting on a chair, drinking your morning coffee, wearing nothing but Arno’s shirt and a slightly guilty expression.

“Are you wearing my shirt?” Arno asked.

“Yes.”

“Why?” He asked with a slight smile.

“Because it’s comfortable, it has your scent and it makes you being gone on a mission a bit more tolerable.” You admitted.

“Okay I can understand that. But I kind of need it Cherie.” He said, hands on his hips.

“Do I have to give it back?” You pleaded.

“Any other time I would say no, but I’m out of shirts so yes Cherie.” Arno replied.

“Alright” You said sighing, pouting slightly as you set your cup of coffee down. Arno watched as you set your coffee down and pulled his shirt off. Within seconds he realized why you had really been reluctant to give it back, you had been naked underneath.

Laughing and blushing a bit, Arno said “You could have told me that you were naked, Cherie”.

“And miss the look on your face?” You said giggling.

“That’s going to make leaving for the mission a little tougher” Arno said.

“Just think of it as incentive to return quickly.” You said “And I will make sure your other shirts are washed today.”

Bending down to give you a quick kiss, Arno went back in to finish getting ready.

As he was heading out, he pulled you back in for another kiss and promised to return quickly. And he promised you could wear his shirt again when he got back.


	21. A Welcome Home Gift-Ezio Auditore/Reader

“He must be late. And she must be beautiful!”

Hearing those words from a passing stranger, all Ezio could think was “You have no idea how beautiful my friend.” Throughout the whole mission, all Ezio could think about was your sweet smile, your eyes that glistened like jewels, your gentle touch.

Having returned from his mission later than planned, Ezio all but leapt from his horse and was moving through the village as fast as he could. It seemed no matter how fast he ran, the Villa Auditore seemed to get further and further away from him. Running up the stone steps he bellowed out “(Y/N)?!” hoping you would hear him.

Upstairs in the quarters you shared with your husband, you were resting quietly. Today you were tired, more tired than usual and you knew it would only get worse. So you took every chance to rest. Laying there, you thought of your husband and how much you wished he was home. Because his return was delayed, you said as many extra prayers as you could think off. You hoped nothing had happened for during the time he was gone, you were given news that you didn’t expect. News that meant you would need Ezio with you, more than ever before.

“(Y/N)?!”

Suddenly you bolted up at the sound of your name being called. Getting up and moving down the ladder as quickly as you could, you prayed the person calling to you was the person you loved most.

Throwing the doors open Ezio called out to you again, looking everywhere for a sign of you. Ezio began to make his way to the stairs when he saw you come running from the top floor. Meeting you on the landing he picked you up, swung you around and kissed you repeatedly, for one kiss alone wouldn’t suffice. The feel of your soft lips made him melt and made him feel that he was truly home.

Still swinging you around, you pleaded between kisses “Easy with me Ezio. Setting you down gently, Ezio brought his hands to your face and brought you in for more kisses. Somehow and he didn’t know how, but you were far more beautiful to him than ever before. To him, you seemed to be glowing.

“You seem different my love.” He said with a smile. Looking you over, he looked for any signs of what could be occurring. As his eyes fell upon your belly, he couldn’t help but notice it was somewhat bigger than when he left.

Than it hit him.

Placing his hand on your stomach, Ezio asked “Are you with child my love?”

Stunned that he had figured it out so quickly, all you could do was nod your head “yes”.

With the biggest smile you had ever seen, Ezio picked you up and swung you around again, delighted at the news. As he sat you back down, he dropped to his knees and placed his head over your belly, thanking god that he was back with you and promising himself that he would not let either of you go.


	22. Busted-Ezio Auditore/Reader

The two of you had barely shut the door to the Assassin’s bureau before you were all over each other. In between kisses, you and Ezio kept looking around to see if anyone else was there, but there was no sign of your fellow assassins.

Making your way up the stairs to your quarters, it quickly became apparent to you that there was no way the two of you were going to make it before Ezio lost what was left of his restraint. All but sliding along the wall, you reached behind you and felt that you were against a door and reaching below for the handle, turned it, the two of you nearly falling to the floor.

Looking behind you and seeing that there was an ornate desk, Ezio picked you up, put your legs around his waist and carried you to the desk, setting you down and began stripping his gear off, just as you did yours, not caring where it went.

Bringing his lips to yours again, Ezio ran his hands all over you, slowly trying to loosen your robes. Your own fingers worked to loosen Ezio’s and as you did, you flung them behind you before reaching down to his trousers. The hunger for each other was immense. Despite being with him all day, it was as if the two of you had not been with each other in years.

Ezio pulled you to him as close as he could before he gently laid you down across the desk, moving what he could reach out of the way. No sooner had he done so than the two of you heard a noise and an odd one at that: clapping.

Looking to see who it was, you and Ezio caught sight of two other Brotherhood members standing by the door: Machiavelli and La Volpe, both of whom were smirking, the later of the two was the one clapping.

Both you and Ezio were red faced and speechless. No one knew what to say, until Machiavelli spoke “Do you two mind getting off of my desk now?”


	23. Girls Night-Evie Frye/Reader

Walking out of the Red Lion pub after another girl’s night out, you and Evie were definitely a bit on the tipsy side. Not wanting to walk in the cold back to the train, you hailed a carriage and as the two of you got in, Evie pulled you beside her for warmth.

Sitting there next to your girlfriend, you took her hands in yours to keep them warm. Laying your head on her shoulder, the two of you had enjoyed a fun evening of cocktails and gossip, a chance to just get away from your lives as Assassins. Reaching up to kiss her on the cheek, Evie quickly turned and kissed you back, the feel of her soft lips making you smile and melt and making the both of you giggle.

Arriving at the train station where luckily Bertha was already there, the two of you climbed aboard and went into Evie’s room. As much as the two of you wanted to stay up longer, the alcohol was kicking in further, so the two of you decided to call it a night.

After stripping down, the two of you climbed into Evie’s bed. As Evie snuggled up against you, you held her tightly to you and kissed her on the cheek before wishing her goodnight.

You wished the two of you had more nights like this together.


	24. At the Right Time-Ezio Auditore/Reader

Keeping watch on the roof of the San Giovanni e Paolo, you were keep an eye out for any of the Borgias or their known associates. There hadn’t been many sightings of them as of late and the Italian Brotherhood knew that anytime they were silent, it usually meant they were up to something.

Helping you keep watch from the other side of the church roof was your fellow Assassin Ezio Auditore da Firenze. The two of you had been working together for months now, and working with him, no matter if it was keeping watch or chasing down leads, was never boring. Normally you would have preferred to work alone, but the longer you worked with Ezio, the more you enjoyed having someone at your side during missions. He was a great partner, when you could get him to focus on the mission and not the ladies.

But today was beginning to look like it would be boring. After a few hours of pacing on your side and no sightings yet, you called back to Ezio “I’ve not seen anything here. Have you seen anything Ezio?”

“Not really. But I’ve seen one thing that’s interesting.” He answered.

Keeping your eyes to the ground, you answered “What’s that?”

“A beautiful woman” He replied smoothly.

“Ezio, we are looking for the Borgias, not your next conquest here.” You replied, rolling your eyes. With the stress of trying to find out what the Borgias were up to, the last thing you were interested in was Ezio’s latest love interest. Especially since you were starting to have feelings for Ezio that went beyond partnership.

“I can do both” Ezio teased “Besides, any man out there would not be able to take his eyes off of this one.”

Thinking you might as well indulge him a bit, you said “Okay tell me. What does this woman look like that she keeps you from looking for the Borgias?”

“I’m not sure there are words that adequately describe her beauty” Ezio admitted.

“Considering I’ve watched you sweet talk so many other women Ezio, I doubt that you can’t come up with something.” You retorted.

Ezio chuckled at that. Taking a deep breath he turned and began walking towards you slowly as you kept watch on your side.

“Well, to begin with, her figure is the sort that artists would love to paint or sculpt, and even then no artist could do it justice. It’s as if God himself sculpted this woman out of the finest clay.”

Rolling your eyes again, you waited for Ezio to continue.

“Okay she has a nice figure. What else?” You asked impatiently.

“Then there are her eyes” Ezio said more gently. “Her eyes are two of the most beautiful jewels anywhere in the world.”

“You can see the color of her eyes from up here?” You said sarcastically.

“I can” Ezio smiled. “Then there is her voice, a voice which could enchant even the most hard hearted of men, a voice which feels like a gentle caress.”

Still not impressed by Ezio’s descriptions and feeling a tad jealous, you said, while still looking down at the street “Ezio I think I’ve heard you use those exact lines on several women before.”

Realizing he would have to step things up a bit and nearly at your side, he said “What if I told you that along with all these things, she is unparalleled with any weapon you put in her hands? That she is whip smart and can out fox every adversary who gets in her way? That I have yet to meet a woman who can match up to her. That she is everything someone like me could ever want?”

It wasn’t just the words that surprised you, but his tone. You had heard Ezio speak to other women many times, but not in a way that was not only very gentle, but very heartfelt.

Now somewhat curious about this woman, you asked “Okay, Show me this woman” Turning around, you were stunned to find Ezio next to you, with a gentle smile on his face. You asked confused “What are you doing over here, Ezio?”

“What am I doing? I’m flirting with you” He replied, smiling.

Stunned but greatly flattered, you asked “Why may I ask?”

“For all the reasons I spoke of.” Ezio answered truthfully.

“Not just that. I mean, why now?” You asked.

“Would you believe me if I told you I was too shy to say something before?” Ezio replied. “That I didn’t know if you would return my affections?”

Taking in Ezio’s words a moment, you didn’t know what to say. You had expected to spend the day simply working with him, not hearing a heartfelt confession. It wasn’t an unwelcome confession by any means, it was just so out of the blue.

Before you could think of anything else to say, you heard shouting below. The both of you looked down to see a group of men, wearing clothing and insignia belonging to the Borgias making their way to the church.

“What timing” Ezio noted under his breath,

Distracted by this, you said, “We’d best follow them.”

As you went to find a hay stack to leap into, Ezio took you by the hand and asked hopefully “Could you ever return them?”

Thinking it over briefly, you said “I can…and I do. But for now it will have to wait. Let’s take care of this. Then we can go from there.”

The two of you found a haystack and one at a time, you jumped off the roof, landed and prepared to follow the group. Ezio hoped it wouldn’t take long, he had more to tell you.


	25. Proof Positive-Jacob Frye/Reader

“That’s – not possible…”

Sitting on your couch at home, staring at the results for what seemed like the thousandth time, you kept wondering if you were seeing things. You had even asked the doctor to test you again and even though he was certain, he ran the tests again, just to assuage you. The results were the same.

Positive.

That very word, once something you had dismissed as something you would never see, was staring you right in the face. So many doctors in the past had told you that you would never see a result like that in your life. So many had told you to not bother, that it was foolish to hope for it. But there it was. By the grace of whomever was running things upstairs, it was true.

You were pregnant.

Because of your history, the doctor managed to get you in for a sonogram that very day and along with the blood test results, you had picture proof that the tests were correct. You were four months pregnant.

As the news finally started to sink in, a part of you wanted to yell and jump for joy. The rest of you wanted to cry and to tell yourself to not get your hopes up. You had been disappointed so many times in the past, you always ended up waiting for the other shoe to drop and it would and often did.

“Oh my god, this is bad.“

Thinking those bad thoughts, you suddenly began to panic. Thinking about the last few months, you and your husband Jacob had a hell of a time getting through everything that had been thrown at you. Between a major Templar uprising, your mobile headquarters being attacked several times and two of your businesses being fire bombed, it was only due to having each other to lean on that you and Jacob had made it through. The two of you were still trying to get things rebuilt when you noticed you had been sick for a while.

For a time you just chalked it up to stress. But no matter what you did, you weren’t getting any better. It took Jacob threatening to drag you to the hospital before you finally went in to get checked out. It was then, writing down your medical history that you realized you hadn’t had your cycle for quite a while.

It wasn’t unusual. Due to several issues, it wasn’t out of the ordinary to skip. But the doctor had insisted on a test anyways, despite you telling him all about being told you were infertile and to not bother. But he did it anyways, and here you were.

You thought back to all those times you were told to not bother. You thought back to the time you told Jacob that you would never be able to have his child,that the two of you would have to use other means to start a family. Jacob then and now had refused to give up on trying to start a family and told you as much. As far as he was concerned, it would happen when it was meant to and until then, you two would wait and hope for the best. You had to admire him not willing to give up, even though you already had.

Now that it was certain, now you had to figure out a way to tell him. With rebuilding taking up most of your time and funding from your activities, as much as Jacob had been hopeful about starting a family, you had to wonder if he would feel the same now. Would he be joyful? Or would it just be an added stress to him? You could hide it from him, but in a month or so, hiding would be all but impossible.

Hearing the door swing open, you heard Jacob call out for you. Getting up to greet him and still holding the test results, you walked over and saw that he had had a very long day. Managing a smile at the sight of you, Jacob pulled you into a big hug and kissed you gently, so grateful to finally be home.

Seeing that you were holding papers, he asked “What’s that love?”

Thinking you might as well get it over with, you handed the test results over first. Jacob’s face quickly went from tired to shocked.

“What…your pregnant?!” He stammered.

Wordlessly, you shook your head “yes”

“Are they sure?” Jacob asked, recalling what the doctors had told you.

Handing over the sonogram pictures to him you said softly “They are sure. Im four months along. That’s why Ive been sick.”

“That’s…that’s…” he said, looking over the pictures.

“That’s our baby.” You said, bracing for his response.

Out of nowhere, Jacob began screaming for joy and quickly he picked you up and spun you around.

“Careful Jacob!” You said. “

Sitting you back down, he pulled you into a massive hug, happier than words could ever express.

Surprised you said “You took that better than I thought you would.”

"How did you expect me to react!?” Jacob asked. “This is all we have ever wanted.”

“I know but with everything that’s happened recently…” You said.

“Love, after the last few months, this has made everything all right again” Jacob said gently, pulling you in for a kiss, tears of joy in his eyes.

Letting you go, Jacob dropped to his knees and planted several kisses on your belly before wrapping his arms around you again, holding the both of you as tightly as he could.

Taking in the sight of Jacob smiling and holding you, you finally started to feel more joy at the news. You still didn’t know how this happened but it had and who were you to argue.


	26. Start the Day off Right-Evie Frye/Reader

Early one Saturday morning you were doing everything you could to not get out of bed. You knew you had to get up and get ready for your mission. You knew you had to meet with the council in a few hours. But there was something that was keeping you in bed. That something or someone was a breathtakingly beautiful brunette named Evie Frye.

Lying there facing her, the two of you had been up for a while, neither one of you wanted to move. Staring deeply into her hazel eyes, you asked yourself over and over again how you had gotten so lucky to have met such an intelligent, talented, gorgeous woman. You didn’t know what you had done for gods to have put you on the path to meet her, but you wanted to personally thank them one day.

As the two of you were quietly talking, just enjoying a few moments together, Evie brought up her hand to your face and stroked it gently. You took her hand in yours and left several kisses on her palm. Feeling a tad naughty, you began leaving a trail of kisses along her arm, quickly making her giggle. With a devious smile, you quickly left more kisses, going all the way up the rest of her arm up to her neck, finding that one spot that always made her melt when you kissed it.

With your face buried in her neck, Evie sighed “You drive me crazy when you do that”

Still at her neck, you said “I drive you crazy? Can’t you see what you do to me? No matter what I can never get enough of you love.” Coming back up, you pulled her into your arms and left a few kisses in her forehead.

“We probably should get up.” She said, somewhat sadly.

“Probably. I’d much rather stay here though.” You said. “Especially since I haven’t seen much of you.”

“I know love. But I’ve an idea.” She replied. “We get up, we get this mission done, and if we get it done quickly enough, how about you and I have a date night tonight?”

“Could this date night involve me taking you to our favorite place?” You asked hopefully.

“I think it very well could” Evie replied smiling. “And after that we can go clubbing if we want.”

“Okay. Let’s get started then.” The two of you got up and got ready in record time. As the two of you walked out of your flat, you took the love of your life by the hand and kissed it. No matter what, today was going to be a good day. Because it would be spent with her.


	27. Stay With Me-Haytham Kenway/Reader

“Stay with me.” He begged “Stay with me and I will keep you safe.”

In all the time you had known Haytham Kenway, you had never known him to beg, not for anything in the entire world. You had always known him to be the calmest, most self-assured man anywhere and to see him on his knees, in his parlor, begging you not to walk out that door, was a sight that you could have never imagined, even in your wildest dreams.

When you had first come to him months ago, needing his help, you had expected him to turn you away. After all, you were a former member of the Assassin Brotherhood on the run. There was nothing to say he wouldn’t throw you back to them. But for reasons known only to him at the time, he didn’t. He welcomed you into his home, treated you as an honored guest and over time had begun to show you such affection that it took you by surprise. Now that affection had grown into something else and to your surprise you found that you returned it.

Now that the Assassin Brotherhood knew you were a guest of the Grand Master and were on their way to take you back, it was just a matter of time before they would be there. Not wanting to make trouble for Haytham, you had sent word that you would surrender peacefully if he was left alone.

No sooner had you told Haytham that he had begun to panic. Having fallen for you, he was not about to hand you back over to the Brotherhood no matter what.

“Haytham, we have no way of knowing how many they will bring with them. There are only a handful of us here. I’ve brought you enough trouble as is. It’s for the best.” You pleaded, despite the fact that your own heart was breaking at the idea.

“No.” He said firmly as he stood up. “When you walked into my home, I gave you my word that I would not let any harm come to you (Y/N) and I meant it. If the Assassins wish to take you back, they will have to kill me first.”

Before you could answer, another member of the Templar Order came into the parlor and said in a panic “Grand Master, the Assassins have come and in great numbers” and left as quickly as he came in.

“It may very well come to that now” You said, as you heard the sounds of what was surely several Assassins trying to infiltrate the house.

Keeping your hands in his, Haytham swore “Then you and I will go together.”

Reaching for his sword, he unsheathed it as you grabbed yours, the two of you stood back to back and waited. There was no telling how it would end, only that for one side, it would not end well.


	28. Guys Night Out-Jacob Frye/Reader

Sitting aboard Bertha late one Wednesday night on the couch, you were getting caught up on some reading while waiting for your boyfriend Jacob to return from his night out with the Rooks. He had asked you to come along, but after running around the city all day chasing leads, the only thing you wanted to do was put your feet up. So you kissed Jacob goodbye, told him not to wreak too much havoc and enjoyed a few hours of quiet.

It was close to midnight when Bertha stopped at the Whitechapel station. You wouldn’t have noticed if all of a sudden you hadn’t heard singing. Someone who was trying to sing in an opera style but sounded more like they were slurring their words. Suddenly the voice became louder, and hearing the sound of footsteps, you turned to look and saw that Jacob was climbing aboard the train, barely keeping his footing.

“Jacob. What on earth?” You asked.

Holding his hands up and squinting his eyes he said “Just..calm..down love. It’s all taken care of.”

“What’s taken care of…?” You started to ask before you realized it. “You’re drunk aren’t you?” You said pursing your lips.

Jacob tried and failed to look innocent. All he could think to do was smile sheepishly and then he started giggling like mad. Walking over to you on the couch, he quickly climbed on top you and laid his head on your chest, his flat cap barely staying on his head.

Setting you book down a moment, you went to remove his hat, before he put his hand on his head and said pouting “Nobody messes with my hat.”

Sighing deeply, you replied “I’m not going to mess with it Jacob, I’m just going to move it so it doesn’t get crushed.”

Jacob seemed to consider this a few moments. Then in a small voice he said “Okay. Just promise me you will protect it with your life.”

“I promise love.” You said, as you carefully placed it on the table behind you. Wrapping your arms around Jacob, he lay there silently for a moment while you ran your fingers through his hair. Kissing him on top of his head, you could smell what all he had drank that night.

“Jacob?” You asked

“Hmmm?” He replied after a moment.

“Did you a drink a whole distillery tonight?”

“Maybe half.” He confessed. “It went down easy so I kept going.” As he spoke you could feel him falling asleep fast. “I think I’ll just sleep here tonight. I’ll be your blanket.”

With a few moments more he was sound asleep. Grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch, you spread it over the two of you as best you could and still wide awake yourself, you picked your book back up and continued reading while Jacob slept.

You wouldn’t know till the morning if he had wreaked any havoc, but for now, everything was peaceful.


	29. A Passing Stranger- Connor Kenway

It was another Saturday night working at the local bar and it was looking like it would be a packed house before midnight. On stage was a band on tour by the name of Nickels and Bones and if the cheers from the crowd were any indication, they were doing well tonight.

You were standing at the bar waiting for the next order of drinks to deliver. Most patrons were downing domestics left and right, with the rest ordering whiskies and other drinks. As the bartender handed you one last drink, a single whiskey and pointed to a table in the far corner, you set about bringing the crowd their libations, doing your best to avoid the inevitable cat calls and offers for after your shift was over.

Getting down to the last drink, the whiskey, you walked over to the table, at which set a well-built gentleman dressed mostly in black. Upon closer inspection you could tell he was Native American. You couldn’t tell much else about him, other than the fact that he was a handsome one and that everyone around him was giving him a bit of a wide berth, even a few of the staff. Probably one of the more handsome men in the bar that night.

As you sat the drink down, he looked up at you, smiled and in a voice far too gentle for a man of his build said “Thank you miss.”

“You’re welcome Sir.” You said, a bit surprised. It wasn’t often that you got thanked for bringing anyone’s drink order over and it was even less frequent that you were called Miss.

“Are you enjoying yourself this evening?” You asked.

“Well enough. The band’s pretty good, I must admit” He said.

“Did you come just for the band?” You asked.

“Not just them. I was supposed to meet someone here tonight, but they have yet to show. So it looks as if I’ll be here a while.” He replied looking around. Looking you over a moment he said “You know, you’re the first person to actually walk up to me and actually speak to me.”

Holding the tray to your chest, you replied “I did notice that a few seemed to be afraid of you.”

“Are you afraid of me?” He asked gently, bringing the whiskey to his lips.

“No” You answered honestly. “Why? Am I supposed to be afraid of you?” You asked curiously.

Setting the glass back down, he smiled and said “Only one person should be, and you are not that person Miss…..”

“Oh, I’m (Y/N). And you are..?”

“You may call me Connor” He replied, holding his hand out to shake yours. You noted his touch was as gentle as his voice and the thought of it made you blush a bit.

At that you heard the bartender call for you, with more drinks for you to deliver.

“I suppose I should let you get back to work.” Connor said.

“I suppose. But I hope whomever you are waiting for shows up soon.” You said.

Connor simply shrugged and said “If they do they do. If they don’t, I have a good band to keep me entertained. “

You didn’t know why but you found yourself intrigued a bit by Connor. Perhaps it was because he was alone in the crowd. Perhaps it was because of his manners. Perhaps it was because you wanted to just simply know more about this handsome stranger. You were used to chatting up strangers a bit, after all it was how you got them to stay and order more drinks, but in the case of Connor, you genuinely wanted to know more about him.

“I tell you what. I finish my shift here shortly. If your companion doesn’t show, how about I join you while you wait?”

“Very well Miss. And even if they do show, you are more than welcome to join us” He said, smiling widely.

“Then I shall return shortly.” And with that, you went back to the bar to finish out your shift. You hadn’t planned on staying afterwards, but the chance to chat up a handsome stranger like Connor wasn’t something to pass up.


	30. Slip of the Tongue -Evie Frye/Reader

“Don’t you see? I’m in love with you!”

“What?! What did you just say?!”

“Um…nothing. “You said, kicking yourself for saying it in the first place.

(Y/N)….’

Sighing deeply you repeated “Don’t you see? I’m in love with you”

“I’m not sure this is really the best time to be having this conversation (Y/N). “

“Well considering Evie, we are tied to chairs and surrounded by Templars and we don’t know what they have in mind for us, I figured what better time.” You said, almost sarcastically.

“Do you honestly think we can’t fight our way through this (Y/N)?” She asked impatiently.

Struggling against the ropes, trying to loosen them as best you could, you said “It’s not that I don’t think we can’t Evie, It’s just that…” You paused for a moment, wondering if you should say anything else. Based on Evie’s initial reaction, you weren’t sure she would even want to hear the rest of your confession. But you had already let the cat out of the bag, you figured you might as well say the rest.

Taking a deep breath and hoping for the best you said “It’s just that in case we don’t make it out of here, I wanted to at least tell you how I felt about you. In fact, I’ve been crazy about you since the day I met you. Everything you do makes me smile.”

Sitting there listening in the other chair, Evie wasn’t sure what to say. She had long suspected you had a crush on her, but she hadn’t anticipated that you were actually in love with her.

Taking her silence as a hint, you said gently “Look, if you’re not interested, you can say so and we will never speak of this again. I just wanted to get it out there. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

Before Evie could say anything, the two of you heard more voices. Not knowing if it was more Templars or Jacob and the Rooks coming to help, Evie turned to you and said. “I don’t know about you (Y/N) but I’m not about to let this be our last day. So help me get loose and when we take out these arseholes, we can talk. Besides I’ve something I want to say to you too.”


End file.
